


Wounds

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: When Claire's injury aggravates, and Owen rushes back from work like no one has ever done before, not only do sisters reunite, but the fact is reinforced that Clawen's love just can't die.Even if dinosaurs are freely roaming the Earth.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Gray Mitchell, Claire Dearing & Karen Mitchell, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing & Zach Mitchell, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 14





	Wounds

Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom 

\--

Claire's POV

Me, Owen and Maisie.

One, a woman feeling guilty about a global catastrophe. One, a man haunted by the past, both his raptors, and even me. And the third, a genetically engineered child, who, for all the stories of her origins, remained as lovely and sweet as any other human child.

After the good 1st day at Owen's home, we had started to form their plans for the job ahead. Owen had decided to finish his cabin now, and he would be leaving home in the afternoon. I and Maisie would remain at home. Thankfully, the matter of Maisie's custody had already been sorted out. The police and Iris were more than delighted and happy for Maisie to be our care, not many questions asked, though they were rather surprised that we weren't married.

After their nice sleep on the 1st day, our trio woke up in the morning. We had a nice breakfast early on, and then at around 12, Owen had to leave. 

"Are there gas stations on the way?" I asked, clearly concerned about how long the distance was.

"Yep, don't worry. I'll be back," he said. As he was leaving, he walked towards me and kissed my cheek. That typical way husbands did with their wives before going to work.

Before I could react, with my eyes widened, he left with a smirk, leaving me to just roll my eyes, just hoping Maisie wasn't seeing this.

She was, but she just walked away as if she was minding her own business. 

I called up Karen, to tell her that I was okay. I had a long talk with Zach and Gray. They asked me about how I got off the island, and about Maisie. But they had one question in common -

What about Owen?

My heart behaved strangely whenever someone else mentioned Owen. Or even if I did myself. I eventually told them that he saved my life. They were so happy.

After the 1 and a half hour-long talk, I found Maisie just going through the things we'd brought yesterday, and Owen's little picture gallery on that green chart paper on the wall.

She giggled at the picture of Owen in a cap. The same one I had smiled at yesterday. If only our relationship wasn't so damn complicated.

"Hey Mais.. he looks funny, doesn't he?" I said, laughing myself.

"Yeah, he does," she said. "Did you guys meet at school?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Uh.. no. No, we, uh.. met at the island when it was.. you know, when it was fine and all that."

She curiously nodded. I didn't know how many more bombs she had to drop on me, and just then I felt a horrible pain.

I gasped, and a fearful look came on Maisie's face. My leg had worsened, and I soon dropped to the ground.

Maisie wasn't good in bandages or first-aid. And that's when she called him.

Owen's POV

I was gone for like just 1 and a 1/2 hours. I had raced well to California, and took me just 40 minutes, with all the streets empty, fearing that a dinosaur would trample or eat them if they set one foot outside. Thankfully, I had survived the two best dino apocalyptic events one could imagine so far.

I eventually parked, in front of my still unfinished cabin. Cabin sweet cabin, I thought to myself.

I started working, and it was tedious. Fortunately, I had a good supply of refreshing drinks, and so didn't feel dehydrated or something. Plus, it's the mountains! How can you go 'dehydrated'?

I had worked well for nearly an hour when my phone rang. It was Claire.

"Hey Claire!"

But it wasn't her. The voice shook me badly.

"Owen!"

"Maisie?" I asked, scared by the fear in her voice.

"Claire.. she's unconsicious.. bleeding at the leg.." she started crying.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be there!" I rushed to my car, and drove off. I needed to get there now. Maisie was just a kid, and there was no one else at home. If I was late.. I could never forgive myself.

However, I was relieved after around 20 minutes, as I reached my house. I rushed up, and saw Claire bleeding, and a fear-stricken Maisie happy to see me. 

"Owen!" She said, excited to see me. Relieved rather.

I saw Claire bleeding from that very spot. Where the Indoraptor had pierced her.

F*** that hybrid shit, I muttered to myself, loud enough for no one to hear. (Except for me of course).

I rushed to the nearest hospital, and soon, waited outside with Maisie. We had informed Karen and the boys, and there were there earlier.

After 15 minutes, the doctor came out. We got up, anxious.

"She's gonna be fine," she said, and I was overjoyed. "The bleeding had worsened due to not being checked up after the treatment, and lack of adrenaline rush, but nothing too serious now."

I thanked her, reprimanding myself for neglecting her wound for my cabin. Or just for neglecting her wound. The doctor also told us that if I had taken even 10 minutes more, the situation would have been way too worse. I was already starting to feel proud of my driving skills.

We went in, and saw Claire. She was okay.

"I'm sorry Maisie.. I didn't mean to scare.. Owen? Karen? What are you doing here?"

She was surprised. I smirked.

"I just rushed back quick. Ms. Maisie is a smart child," I said, cheering the duo up. Claire smiled, while Maisie looked proud.

Karen said, "Owen called me. And I was adamant that I should come."

Gray and Zach came. "Hey Aunt Claire," the older one said. "You better now, right?"

Claire replied, "Yes sweetheart."

"Anyway," I said in a serious tone. "At night, we're gonna have to look that up, alright?"

"Yeah," she said, not being stubborn. I was glad.

Soon, we were getting ready for the night vigours. I suggested some way of freshening up, and Claire, Maisie, Karen and the boys agreed to a shower. Second one in 24 hours, I'll tell you that. We would be sparkling. 

But it also allowed for another talk-it-out. With Claire.

Before she could tell Maisie to go first, I popped in, "Claire, why don't you go first? I'll have some time to.." and then I relied on her understanding my face. Time to talk to Maisie after whatever happened today.

She agreed and went in, and I and Maisie, along wih Karen and the boys were out. I smiled at her, and she warmly returned one.

"Hey Mais," I said. "You still worried?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I know. I'm worried too, but don't worry. Claire is getting better and better, and soon the wound will get tired of sticking to her, and will leave, okay?"

She giggled at my comedic approach. Me glad again. Even Karen and the boys let out some giggles.

Soon, Claire came out. I went in next.

Claire's POV

I heard what Owen told Maisie. "I know. I'm worried too, but don't worry. Claire is getting better and better, and soon the wound will get tired of sticking to her, and will leave, okay?"

On one hand, I smiled, admiring Owen's funny nature of reassurance in cold times. But on the other, I remembered those words, "get tired for sticking to her, and will leave."

I tried to put that out of my mind. But it was a fear. What if Owen did?

Soon, he came out. Unlike yesterday, I didn't need to tell him that he had nice abs; he knew that by now that I thought that way. Maisie went in, and soon, even though Karen and the boys were there, it was the two of us alone. Again.

Owen went to get dressed, while Karen and the boys just excused themselves for a quick tour of Owen's home, while I foolishly tried to use the hair-dryer without his help. I thought that I could do it alone, but turns out that Owen was better at this mental brain game than I was.

Soon, he came, and saw me breathing heavily, as I looked down at the hair-dryer and the wound which was so close to it. 

Owen's POV

"Jesus Claire," I said, worriedly. "Don't do that. Do you wanna add a burn to that gash?"

"Sorry," she said.

That look, and that helplessly beautiful voice of hers never failed to move me deeply, or tug at the strings of my heart. It was hard to believe that we were apart from each other for 3 years. I got down to working on her wound, since the first-aid and everything was in place now. I started working on the painful wound, which had forced me to rush all the way from North California to back home. Whether we could work on the other wound of hers, and even mine, was another question altogether.

She looked worried and fatigued, and so, I tried my best to calm her down. Karen and the boys came, and saw me and her. They sat down, clearly trying their best not to let us know that they were enjoying our little conversation.

"Hey.." I said, "it's gonna be okay. I know that I said some things when you were gonna push that button, but I know it'll be-"

"It's not the dinosaurs," she interrupted. But that catched my whole attention.

"Then what?" I asked, rather concerned.

She glanced at the bathroom door. "We kinda became parents that day we took her, didn't we?"

I was quite frank in reply. "I think we did."

"Owen.. how can I possibly do this? You saw her when we took her to that store; she felt as if she was at an amusement park."

"Yeah," I admitted. 

"And then whatever happened with the Indoraptor, and with Lockwood and Mills.." she said, clearly worried and broken. "I mean.. I'm not you, Karen. I'm not a caring person.

Karen burst out, "Hey Claire," she said, "You are the most caring person I know."

"Me who called those animals 'assets' at the park," Claire scoffed.

"Well, you still cared you know," I said. "Just about the other thing."

She seemed surprised, as if I was about to mention myself. Obviously, I wasn't gonna do that now. But even the trio there seemed surprised.

"You cared so much about the park, and making it better and better, and when it went to scrap, you realised that you cared so much for those animals," I said. I was facing her only at times, but otherwise, our eyes weren't meeting for most of the time. "And you risked yourself and came back."

"Yeah, and now?" she scoffed. I understood how pained she was feeling, both over the wound, and over this dino catastrophe.

"We're together," I replied, my eyes not meeting hers, which were fixed at me, as I worked on her wound. "You fully devote yourself to whatever you care about, and if Maisie gets to be the one and feel the way I felt when the thing you cared most about was me.." I said, rather broken myself, "she's be so lucky Claire."

Claire's POV

I felt moved by Owen's words. That earlier silly fear was out of my mind. But these words just shook me to my heart. And Karen and the boys were left wide-eyed.

He did love me after all, didn't he?

"Owen.." I said, unable to say anything more. I saw him wiping the tears in his eyes, and felt shattered. Our separation was more painful than painful can be.

"Just.. maybe leave a little bit of that for me too," he said, finally meeting my eyes, with his smirk. 

Karen just smiled at me, while Zach and Gray just stared - at each other, or us. Soon, Owen finished with the wound.

"Yep, bad boy goes to rest," he said. "Bedtime now."

Karen and the boys left since they hadn't planned to stay beyond seeing me fine, and soon Maisie went in for sleep.

Me and Owen got on our bed, but things had changed so drastically between us. To top it all up, his words earlier had moved me more than words can say. Yeah, dinosaurs were roaming on Earth. Yeah, it would be a political global crisis. But for now, I was just thinking about this relationship of ours, whether it was even there.

We lied down, and I was about to sleep when Owen finally murmured, "I'm never gonna get that scream out of my head."

I was shocked. "Mine?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

He fell back to sleep, but I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I snuggled up to him, and shoveled my hand under his shirt. I buried my face near his neck and shoulder, and felt his head touch mine.

"Night Claire."

"Night Owen."

And we slept off.


End file.
